Doom in Bloom
Doom in Bloom is a doom metal festival held in Bietigheim-Bissingen in varying editions since 1996. It has been billed as the first and longest-standing doom metal festival in Germany despite two lengthy hiatuses. Since 2016 the festival has become more active on a yearly basis, even adding a successful spin-off known as Psych in Bloom. The festival is also notable as being a non-profit event. 1996: Doom Metal Festival The inaugural Doom in Bloom, then simply known as Doom Metal Festival, was held on 12 January 1996 at Jugendhaus Farbstraße in Bissingen, Germany.Doom in Bloom Facebook 1997: Doom in Bloom II The second edition of Doom in Bloom, now officially going by that title, would be held on 3 May 1997 at Jugendhaus Farbstraße, this time featuring eight bands.Doom in Bloom Facebook 2008: Doom in Bloom III The third edition of Doom in Bloom (and the first to be hosted in eleven years) would be held on 23 February 2008 at Jugendhaus Farbstraße, featuring six bands. 2009: Doom in Bloom IV The 2009 edition of Doom in Bloom would be held on 23 May 2009 at Jugendhaus Farbstraße, featuring five bands.Doom in Bloom Facebook 2016: Doom in Bloom V: 20th Anniversary The fifth edition of Doom in Bloom, curated for the event's 20th anniversary, would be hosted on 8 October 2016 at KOMMA Kultur Esslingen. This event would feature six bands and for the first time, a band from the United States in SubRosa. Notably this event and a subsequent event on 30 October (With Petrified)Doom in Bloom Facebook Event would serve as release parties for Heavy Burden by Naevus.Doom in Bloom Facebook Event 2017: Psych in Bloom I In 2017 a new spin-off of the Doom in Bloom Festival would be unveiled, known as Psych in Bloom. The inaugural edition of this spin-off would be held on 6 and 7 October 2017 at KOMMA Kultur Esslingen. Revolution of Sound. Tangerine Dream would host a set on both days at Kommunales Kino while a Synthesizer Workshop would be hosted at Tanzsaal on Saturday.Doom in Bloom FacebookDoom in Bloom Facebook Event 2018: Doom in Bloom VI The 2018 edition of Doom in Bloom would be hosted at KOMMA Kultur Esslingen on 7 April 2018. Notably Hangman's Chair were intended to perform but had to drop off due to family reasons, with Cardinal's Folly replacing them in a rare German appearance. The after-show would be provided at 5-9 Bar by Frank Drake of Powertrip.Doom in Bloom Facebook EventDoom in Bloom Facebook 2019: Psych in Bloom II The second edition of Psych in Bloom would be announced on 1 December 2018, with pre-sales available at the time.Doom in Bloom Facebook A portion of the lineup would be announced on 30 December, along with film screenings, drone workshops, lectures, art exhibits and more.Doom in Bloom Facebook Ultimately the second edition of Psych in Bloom was held on 15 - 17 March 2019 at KOMMA Kultur Esslingen.Doom in Bloom Facebook Event 15 March 16 March 17 March The 17 March edition would feature a single performer in Les Six & PPLC on the Main Stage, preceded by a brunch and film screenings. External Links *Doom in Bloom Facebook *Psych in Bloom Official Page References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Bietigheim-Bissingen Category:Germany Category:Doom Metal Category:Psychedelic Category:Epic Doom Metal